Kitty's Cameo
by rosebudlady
Summary: Matt's gift to Kitty


Kitty makes reference to a gift of a cameo from Matt on several episodes. This story is how he came to give her the cameo.

I make no profit from writing these stories. It's just for fun. Also, please note, I have no idea the distance from Dodge to Garden City is. And, I have no idea how long it would take to travel on a horse from one to the other.

THE CAMEO

Chapter 1

Matt woke up suddenly as he almost always did. The time on Kitty's clock was 5:38a.m. Kitty was lying next to him, her red hair fanned out across the pillow. He was tempted to gather her up in his arms and to give her the kind of waking up he liked. On second thought, however, he decided it might be best to leave before she began asking questions about his trip to Garden City.

Glancing at the clock again, Matt knew he had better get moving. Dressing as quietly and as quickly as he could, he let himself out of her room and hurried down the backstairs of the Long Branch.

Unbeknownst to him, Kitty had woken up when Matt shut the door. Now, she stood at her window, the curtains pulled back as she watched him walk to the jailhouse.

Matt strolled into the jailhouse to find Festus cooking bacon and eggs with the coffee boiling.

"Morning, Matthew. Hope you got an appetite. I done et already but there's plenty here for ya'."

"Smells good, and I am hungry, Festus." Matt fixed a plate and a cup of coffee, sat down at his desk and took the first bite. It was surprisingly good considering the cook.

Festus watched Matt as he ate. "Matthew, you want me to go saddle up Buck while you finish eating yer vittles?"

"Would you? "

"Shore thang. And I'll stick my head in at Del Monaco's and git you some vittles for you to take. How long you figure you'll be?"

A week, more or less. You and Newly can manage, can't you?"

Shore 'nuff." Festus opened the door then stopped and turned, "Miss Kitty know you're a leaving and why?"

"She knows I'm leaving but not why."

Festus shook his head and muttered as he walked out the door, "Miss Kitty is shore gonna be mad if she finds out what ol' Matthew is doing. Think I'll skedaddle somewheres else if'n that happens."

After Matt finished eating, he packed a few items of clothing, checked his gun and put more ammunition in his saddlebags. Just as he was about to give up on Festus coming back, Festus sauntered in, jingling as he walked. "Sorry it took me so long, Matthew. Cook ain't feeling too pert this morning. Took him a while to shake off his hangover. Buck weren't in no mood to be saddled neither. I got him out front fer you."

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. Thanks. See you in about a week." Matt took the bag of food and his gear and stepped outside. Just as he went to mount Buck, Matt saw Kitty hurrying towards him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye, Cowboy?" Kitty's tone was low and seductive as she stood next to him. Her hair was tied with a green ribbon, and she was wearing one of her simpler dresses. It was obvious she had dressed in haste in order to see Matt off to his destination.

Matt, eyeing her in appreciation, edged closer and leaned over, his hand reaching up to touch her hair, as he spoke softly, "I thought I left you in bed asleep."

"You know I always wake up when you leave." Kitty looked at him in apprehension, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something?" Her eyes flashed, a danger signal that Matt Dillon recognized from years of experience.

Matt hesitated before speaking, "I'm going to pick up Elmo Spangler from the Garden City jail and bring him to Dodge."

Kitty paled, "Oh, Matt! He's vicious, and I've heard that he is as big as you are. Can't you get Festus or Newly to go with you?"

Matt shook his head. "You know there are some herds coming in. Festus and Newly will have their hands full. And, so will you. You'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me."

"I always miss you, and you know it. Matt, you know how dangerous Spangler is. Didn't he kill a sheriff and a deputy who were trying to capture him after he'd murdered a man and his wife?" Kitty didn't wait for him to answer before pleading, "Can't it wait until you can have some help?"

Matt put his hand on her shoulder, his thumb brushing her jaw, "Kitty, I've got to bring him back for trial. And, the sheriff in Garden City needs him out of the jail. It's my job, and it has to be done."

"Oh, my job, my job. You . . . . dammit, Matt, I . . . ." With that, she turned and stomped off towards the Long Branch mumbling under her breath every step of the way.

Doc had walked up and entered the jailhouse watching the scene unfold. He looked at Festus, "What's going on? Kitty looks pretty angry." Doc poured himself a cup of coffee and shuffled back to the door.

"Matthew is a going to pick up Elmo Spangler by his ownself, and he just told Miss Kitty." Festus watched from the jailhouse as Kitty walked off in a huff. "Well, Doc, that pert near was a ruckus but it appears ol' Matthew got her simmered down."

Festus turned to pour himself another cup of coffee while Doc, standing at the door, suddenly gave a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny, Doc?"

Doc just pointed down the street. Festus looked out the door to see Buck standing at the rail by himself and Matt hotfooting it after Kitty who had already disappeared into the Long Branch. Festus shook his head, "Them shemales can shore get in a fuss sometimes."

Doc took another sip of his coffee after shaking his head, "You'd think Matt would learn."

As Matt went through the batwing doors, Kitty slammed her office door closed. Sam, who was busy cleaning, watched in amusement as the Marshal followed Kitty into the office, slamming the door behind him also.

Kitty whirled around when Matt entered, "What are you doing in here? I thought you were in a hurry to get to Garden City."

"I didn't want to leave until we talk this out." Matt walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I don't have anything else to say to you. Just go and get yourself killed." A look of horror crossed Kitty's face as soon as she said it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly whispered, "I didn't mean that, Matt. You know I didn't. I'm so sorry I said that to you. It's just that I worry about you ALL the time."

"I know you didn't mean it. Come here." Matt pulled her into his arms and kissed her, long and hard. When they finally broke apart, he asked her, "Still mad at me?"

"Yes, but one more kiss might lessen my anger." Kitty's eyes were still full of tears but she managed a weak smile knowing that, once again, his duty to the badge had won.

He obliged her, and as that kiss ended, Kitty hugged him tightly, "You better come back in one piece."

Matt returned the hug and with a teasing tone said, "I'll do my best. I don't want to disappoint my favorite girl. Keep a light on for me." He opened the office door to leave but turned back and made eye contact with Kitty. Their eyes met and unspoken words were understood. As the door shut behind him, Kitty stood frozen to the spot, her eyes still full of unshed tears and an ache in her heart. Within seconds, the tears fell as she whispered to herself, "Please be careful."

Chapter 2

3 days later

Matt walked into the Garden City jail looking for Sheriff McElroy. He found him sitting behind his desk, with a black eye and a cut on his face.

"Afternoon, Sheriff. I've come to get Spangler. Looks as if he's given you a hard time."

"Yes, he has, and you're not a minute too soon. He's already broken a deputy's arm and banged me up pretty good. He's as big as you are, Marshal. I hope you can handle him."

"I'll put him in cuffs and hog tie him if need be. Before I take him, I need to pick up some supplies. I'll be back in about a half an hour."

"It can't be too soon for me."

Matt walked out onto the boardwalk and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his brow as he crossed the dusty street. It was a hot, sweltering day in Garden City, and he was eager to leave for Dodge with his prisoner. He hurried toward the Porter & Son Mercantile and stepped inside the familiar and much cooler shop.

Mr. Porter, a bald, elderly man, his white apron not entirely hiding his big belly, was standing behind the counter with his back to the door arranging items. Matt nodded at Mrs. Porter who looked up as he entered. Mrs. Porter was in the sewing goods section waiting on a young lady in a sunbonnet, her small child tugging on her skirt while sucking on a peppermint stick.

Mr. Porter looked around as the sound of Matt's footsteps reached him, "Well, hello, Marshal. What are you doing in Garden City today?"

"I'm here to pick up a prisoner. I'm leaving town with him today as soon as I get some supplies."

"Oh, good, good. It's always a pleasure to have you in the store. How can I help you?"

Matt pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Mr. Porter. "Here's the list of things I need."

Porter read over the short list, and nodded, "I'll have Junior get this all together." Mr. Porter turned to the back of the store, "Junior!"

Junior, a younger copy of his father, stuck his head out of the storeroom. "Yeah, Pa? Oh, hey, Marshal."

"Junior, haven't seen you in a while," Matt smiled.

"Oh, you know my pa. Keeps my nose to the grindstone." Junior grinned as he elbowed his father.

"Now, Junior, don't you go telling lies on your old pa. The Marshal here needs some supplies." Mr. Porter handed the list to Junior who read over it.

Matt, remembering one additional item he needed, said, "Oh, add a canteen to the list. Mine has a hole in it."

"Hmm," Junior said, "I may have to dig around for one. We don't have many. May take a little while."

Matt nodded. "That's fine. I can't get going until I get a canteen."

Junior nodded, "I'll be quick as I can." as he headed to the back storeroom.

"Marshal, how about a cup of coffee while you wait." Mr. Porter turned to his wife, "Ella, would you mind getting the Marshal a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, thing, Reuben, if you'll take care of Mrs. Lowry." Ella walked to the pot bellied stove in the corner. As Ella poured the coffee, she suggested, "Why don't you look around the store while you wait? You might find something else you need."

Matt thanked her when she handed him the cup. As he drained the last of his coffee, some items in a nearby glass cabinet caught his eye. Matt stepped closer, eyeing one item in particular.

Mrs. Lowry, fabric in her hand, brushed past Matt as she left with her child following closely behind her. Mr. Porter walked over to the glass counter after he noticed Matt's intense concentration on it.

"See something you like?"

"I was looking at that." Matt pointed to the piece that had his attention.

"Oh, you like the cameo?" Mr. Porter was surprised to see Matt's face reddened slightly.

"Is that what you call it? A cameo?"

"Yes. Let me get it out so that you can take a closer look."

Matt was about to protest but the cameo was in his big hand before he realized it. Even though he knew little to nothing about jewelry, he could see that it was an elegant piece of jewelry. Upon closer inspection, he saw the face of a beautiful woman with a regal air who reminded him of Kitty. Matt rubbed his calloused thumb across the face – it felt smooth -just like Kitty's soft skin. The cameo's delicate beauty and style was something Kitty would appreciate. It might even be a peace offering especially after the way they argued about this trip.

Mr. Porter watched Matt intently, hoping for a sale, and though he would never ask, he was quite curious as to whom the recipient would be.

Matt cleared his throat, wondering if he could afford the cameo. "How much?" he asked.

Porter named a price. Matt swallowed, his disappointment evident, knowing he couldn't afford it.

Porter saw the look on Matt's face and thought quickly, "Tell you what, Marshal, that cameo has been in the store for quite some time. I bought it from a settler whose wife had died. He was headed back East and needed the cash. If you really want the cameo, I'll sell if for half of what I just quoted you. I'll even have Emma," he nodded towards his wife, "wrap it if you'd like."

Matt's eyes brightened, "I'll take it and the wrapping, too."

Junior came back from the storeroom, "Found you a canteen. And, here are the rest of your supplies, Marshal."

Porter, gleeful at the sale of an item that had been sitting in his store for so long, handed his wife the cameo. Emma had been watching the entire exchange with a knowing eye. She began wrapping it in a small flat box while her husband added up the total of Matt's purchases.

Porter handed the bill to Matt who counted his money out carefully, noting he had three dollars and some change left.

Emma, not quite successful at hiding her smirk, handed the wrapped cameo to Matt, "I hope the lady likes it."

Matt just smiled and thanked her as he put the cameo in his right shirt pocket. He started for the door with his packages, a smile still on his face. He turned before leaving, "See you next time."

All three said goodbye as Matt walked out the door.

Mr. Porter looked at his wife. "He ain't married, is he?"

His wife shook her head no.

"Well, I wonder who the woman is?"

Emma snorted. "Haven't you heard about Kitty Russell? Everybody in Kansas knows about him and that redhead. They've been carrying on for years thinking people don't know what's going on between them. Why, some of what I heard is just downright shocking."

"You oughtn't gossip, Emma." Mr. Porter stood silent for a moment before leaning closer to her and whispering, "What else did you hear?"

"I thought you said I ought not gossip."

"Ain't gossip if it's the truth, Emma."

"Well, let me tell you what I heard . . . . " The bell over the door rang announcing a customer. Emma whispered, "I'll tell you about it later."

Chapter 3

Matt walked back to the jailhouse after putting his supplies on his horse. Sheriff McElroy stood up when Matt walked in. "Ready to take him off our hands?"

Matt nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." McElroy picked up a shotgun as his deputy retrieved the key to the cell.

McElroy stood to the left of the door of the cell with Matt to the right. Before the deputy unlocked the cell door, the sheriff pointed his shotgun at the prisoner, "Spangler, Marshal Dillon is here to take you to Dodge. My deputy is going to open up the cell, and the Marshal is going to put some manacles on you."

Spangler stood up. His size was intimidating as he stood 6'6". His years fighting showed on his face and body. A scar ran down past his right eye, two of his front teeth were chipped, the left ear lob had a section torn off. His hands were huge, and the muscles in his arms bulged. His one good feature, bright blue eyes belied the evil in the man.

The deputy cautiously opened the cell door. Without a warning, Spangler charged the deputy but Matt was ready and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him down. The three law officers managed to get manacles on Spangler even as he cursed them roundly.

An hour later, Matt left Garden City with Spangler. After several hours of travel, Matt stopped to set up camp in a wooded area. Once he was done, Matt pulled Spangler off his horse. Spangler stood eye to eye with Matt and spat at him. Matt retaliated by slugging him on the face. Spangler viciously jabbed his elbow at Matt's head, barely missing him. With another wild swing, Spangler lost his balance and fell face first to the ground.

"Get up, Spangler. The next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll hurt you worse." Matt wiped the spittle from his face, anger in his voice. Spangler struggled to his feet, hampered by the manacles. Matt patted his right pocket where he had put the cameo checking that it was still there. Spangler eyed Matt's action and stored the information.

Matt pointed his gun to Spangler. "Sit down by the tree." Spangler got up with difficulty and sat heavily down by the tree.

Matt tied him to the tree. "You can just sit there all night. I'll bring you your food, and you can eat there, too."

Spangler swore loudly and kicked dirt at Matt.

After tending to the horses, Matt began to pull some food out of his saddlebags. He handed Spangler a piece of cornbread and a slice of cheese taking care to stay out of reach of Spangler's feet. Spangler ate it begrudgingly while hurling threats every chance he could.

Morning didn't come soon enough for Matt. He had stayed awake most of the night trying to keep an eye on Spangler who snored when he was asleep and swore when he was awake.

As Matt untied Spangler, he let the man walk into the woods for a few minutes privacy. Knowing the man would probably make a run for it, Matt was prepared when he heard Spangler take off running. Matt gave chase. Spangler stopped suddenly, swung his manacled fists around, knocking Matt down. Spangler took off running again and was only stopped when his feet got tangled in some brush. Matt caught up with Spangler as he fell, and they both slid down a small embankment. Spangler's head hit a tree root knocking him senseless for a few seconds.

Matt lay motionless for a moment having had the air knocked out of him. He sat up, pulling his gun but not before patting his right shirt pocket.

As Matt struggled to his feet, he aimed his gun at Spangler. "Spangler, so help me, if you keep this up, I'm gonna hog tie you and sling you across the back of your horse."

Spangler screamed at him, "You just try doing that. I'm gonna kill you before we get to Dodge, and then I'm gonna stomp you into the ground. But first, I'm gonna see what's in that pocket of yours."

Matt was tempted to slug him again, "You don't worry about what's in my pocket. You better worry about that rope that's waiting for you as soon as your trial is over."

Matt dragged Spangler back to the camp with a gun in his ribs the entire way. Within minutes, Matt and Spangler were on the road to Dodge. Both were dirty and bruised.

As noon approached, they neared a roadside inn. Matt wearily got off his horse and walked over to the water pump. Lowering his head under the gushing water, he enjoyed the feeling as the water washed over his dirty face and hands. He raised up, shaking his head. His left hand went to his right pocket where the cameo was resting. He caught Spangler eyeing him as he patted his pocket.

"What about me, Dillon? You gonna make me sit on this horse while you take it easy?"

"Shut up, Spangler. I'll get to you in a minute."

"Marshal." Matt turned to see the innkeeper, Clyde Owens, walking towards him, "I see you have a prisoner. Is that Elmo Spangler?" Owens eyed Spangler warily.

"Yes, it is." Matt knew Spangler was well known in these parts. "I'd like to get him down and give the horses some feed and water. I'll tie him up. Could you bring us out some food? I won't take him inside."

"Sure thing, Marshal. You just keep him tied up."

Owens walked back inside the inn. Matt yanked a fighting Spangler off his horse, pulled him over to the pump shoving his head under the running water. Spangler continued fighting until Matt shoved his head under the water until Spangler ran out of air. When Spangler's head came up, Matt asked, "You gonna quit fighting me?"

Spangler spit at Matt, missing him this time. Matt shoved him over to a railing and tied him to it. Owens returned with two plates of stew and cups of coffee, which he handed Matt. "Marshal, I'll see to your horses while you eat. I just as soon you not get too far from your prisoner."

"Thank you. I'm trying to get on the road soon so that will be a great help." Matt handed a plate to Spangler who took it clumsily because of the manacles.

Thirty minutes later, with Spangler back on his horse, Matt mounted Buck and waved to Owens as they rode off.

Hours later, Spangler began complaining, "Hey, lawman, I need off this horse."

"Shut up. You'll get off when we get to Dodge."

"Say, I hear you got you some fine looking woman there. That why you're in a rush to get back?"

"I said shut up."

Spangler laughed.

"What's she like, Marshal? She one of them fancy women that entertains all the fellers? Maybe she entertained me once upon a time."

"Spangler, one more word out of you, and I'll gag you."

Spangler sneered at Dillon, realizing he had struck a nerve.

As darkness fell, Spangler became desperate to escape. He knew they were only hours from Dodge, and if he was going to escape, it must be soon.

"Lawman, I'm thirsty. Gimme some water."

Matt pulled his horse up, handing the canteen to him.

Spangler took a deep swallow of water. Suddenly he threw the canteen at Buck's head while, at the same time, kicking him hard on the flank. Buck reared up throwing Matt to the ground. Spangler spurred his horse and sped off. Matt scrambled up off the ground, grabbing at Buck's reins.

Once on Buck, Matt kicked him into a run. He caught up with Spangler who was having difficulty staying on the racing horse because of the manacles. As he got even with Spangler, Matt pulled him off his horse. They both hit the ground hard, the fall knocking Matt's gun from his holster.

Both men sprang to their feet. Spangler swung his big arms, using his manacles as a weapon, striking Matt. Matt fought back even as Spangler knocked him to the ground, kicking him in his right knee. The pain was horrendous, and Matt nearly blacked out. Matt managed to dodge more blows as he got on his all fours. By now, Matt's face was bleeding from the cuts caused by the manacles, and his knee was on fire. Slightly blinded by the dripping blood, Matt stood shakily and continued matching blow for blow with Spangler who was beginning to wear down.

Spangler took a deep breath and hit Matt with a vicious blow to the chin. Matt hit the ground, landing on the gun. Spangler fell on Matt punching him viciously. Matt knew if he didn't get the gun, he was a dead man. He heaved up suddenly throwing Spangler off him, grabbed the gun and staggered to his feet. Spangler jumped up and knocked the gun from Matt's hand. Matt charged Spangler, throwing him to the ground. Spangler kicked as he lay on the ground, tripping Matt who landed with a thud within reach of the gun. Spangler managed to get on his feet, wheezing loudly. Matt, gasping for air, grabbed his gun. Looking up as he pointed the gun, Matt saw Spangler standing over him, a rock in his hands. Matt fired as Spangler dropped the rock onto Matt's head. Spangler stood for a few seconds before falling dead to the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

The violent struggle had ceased, and all was silent as the smell of gun smoke filled the air.

Chapter 4

Kitty Russell was never an early riser. Dawn always came too early for her, and today was no exception. This morning, however, the noise from the street woke her. Shouting men and the sound of boots on the boardwalk so early in the morning alarmed her. She went to her window to see a group of men down the street, obviously upset. Kitty pulled on a robe and went downstairs. As she opened the Long Branch's doors, she saw Newly walking in her direction holding the reins of Buck and another horse.

Kitty's face echoed the horror she felt. "Newly, where's Matt? Why do you have Buck?"

Newly looked at her, worry on his face, "I don't know where the Marshal is, Miss Kitty, but I'm sure going to find out."

Kitty turned and ran upstairs. She pulled a split skirt and shirt out of her chifferobe as well as a pair of sturdy boots and a hat. Kitty dressed hurriedly remembering the last time she'd worn these clothes. She and Matt had gone riding and spent an uninterrupted and romantic day together at a cabin. Once dressed, Kitty flew downstairs and found Doc talking to Festus and Newly.

Doc, concern showing on his face, turned to Kitty, "Newly and Festus are going to hunt for Matt. I think I'll go along in a wagon in case he's hurt.

Kitty looked at Doc, determination in her voice, "I'm going with you."

"Kitty, I, uh, l . . . ," Doc began. He swiped his moustache and stopped. He knew there was no point in arguing. "All right. I'm going to go get some medical supplies while Festus gets the wagon and horses ready to go." Kitty had a sinking feeling. She knew Doc was taking a wagon instead of his buggy to bring a body back, injured or dead.

Within the hour, the group headed out. Festus lead the way as he followed the tracks of the two horses. As the morning wore on, Doc kept glancing at Kitty, wanting to say something comforting but knowing whatever he said wouldn't help.

Kitty knew Doc was watching her but all she could think about was the last conversation she'd had with Matt. Oh, how she wished she hadn't said 'go get yourself killed' to Matt.

The sound of a horse running hard reached the four of them. Over the rise came a horse with a man on it, a trail of dust behind him. The rider halted when he saw them. "Hey, can you tell me the way to the nearest town? I need to find the law quick."

Festus spoke up, "I'm a deputy U.S. Marshal from Dodge. What's yore name? And what's going on?"

"Name's Tom Donnelly. I found me two men about a mile back. One of them is dead, and the other one, well, he was alive when I left."

Newly asked, "Can you describe the men?"

"Well, they was both big as a mountain. I didn't take the time to look too close. I figured the one that was alive needed help. I'm a stranger to these parts and wasn't sure where to go."

Kitty looked at Doc with tears welling up in her eyes.

Doc spoke up as he patted Kitty's hand, "We know who the men are. Please show us where they are. I'm a doctor."

"Sure thing, mister." Tom turned his horse and headed back in the direction from which he had come. The group followed, relieved that the search for Matt was at hand.

Tom came to a stop as he came to the scene of the fight. Seeing Festus and Newly jump from their horses and hurry to where the two men lay, Doc slowed the horses. Kitty climbed down quickly and broke into a run.

Festus and Newly reached Matt before Kitty. Festus knelt down and shouted, "Doc, Doc, he's a breathing."

Newly glanced at Spangler, and seeing the bullet hole in his head, pulled his body several yards away from Matt.

When Kitty reached Matt, she gave a cry of relief that was quickly replaced by a look of horror as she saw the condition he was in.

"Doc, Doc, hurry! He's hurt bad." Kitty pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and started dabbing at the blood on his face. Matt's eyes remained closed. The left side of his face was bruised, and there was a terrible gash in his head.

As Doc made his way to Matt, Festus saw a rock with blood on it. "Doc, looks like Spangler hit Matthew upside the head with this here rock."

Doc knelt beside his friend, "Matt, Matt."

No response.

Newly came to kneel beside Kitty. "Doc, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Give me a minute, Newly. First, I need to check him over. I'd like him to wake up before we move him." Doc swiped his moustache. "That's a bad head wound." Doc continued to examine him. Kitty watched in terrified silence.

Tom stood by, nervously pacing. "Deputy, is there anything else I can do?"

Festus looked up. "You can do one thang. Go to Dodge and let the folks know we found the Marshal alive. We'll bring Matthew in as soon as Doc says he can be moved. Just foller our wagon tracks, and it'll lead you straight to Dodge."

Kitty looked up, "Tom, go to the Long Branch Saloon and ask for Sam. He's the bartender. Tell him about Matt . . . . I mean the Marshal. Sam will spread the word. And, tell Sam that Miss Russell said to give you a free drink and $10."

"Gee, thanks, Ma'am. I appreciate that." He tipped his hat at her and took off on his horse.

Matt groaned, "Pock . . . . Pock . . . " His left arm flailed.

"What's he saying, Doc?" Festus looked confused.

"I don't know. Kitty, any idea?"

Kitty shook her head no. She leaned over, "Matt, it's Kitty. Wake up."

Matt fell silent.

Doc made a decision. "I think we need to get him back to Dodge as soon as we can. Newly, can you move the wagon closer?"

"Sure can, Doc." Newly jumped onto the wagon and backed it as close to Matt as he could. It took all four of them to get him into the wagon.

As Newly climbed down from the wagon and mounted his horse, he looked back at Spangler's body and asked Festus, "What about Spangler's body?"

"Hmph," uttered Festus, " We orta let that sorry yahoo be food for the buzzards but I reckon oncet we get Matthew back to Dodge, I can lead Percy out here. I ain't gonna worry about it right now. Ol' Matthew is who we're a gonna take care of."

Kitty sat next to Matt as Doc headed the wagon to Dodge. Matt occasionally muttered softly but Kitty, try as she might, could not understand anything he said.

Chapter 5

As they pulled into Dodge, a crowd surrounded the wagon.

Festus looked at the concerned crowd, "Matthew is alive but he's hurt bad. Some of you fellers help us git him upstairs to Doc's."

Newly helped Kitty out of the wagon as some of the townsmen began to ease Matt out of the wagon. She ran up the stairs with Doc following her as the men slowly and carefully carried their Marshal to Doc's office.

Doc thanked the men as they left and then turned to Newly, "Newly, let's get those bloody clothes off him. Kitty, you might want to leave while we do this."

"Oh, really? Why?" Kitty was perplexed at Doc's request.

Doc looked at her and grinned. "I didn't want to have your delicate female senses overcome with embarrassment at seeing an almost naked man."

Kitty slapped at him and chuckled. She knew that Doc was aware that she was no stranger to seeing Matt in the all-together. The levity helped them both as they watched Newly get all but Matt's long johns off. Newly threw the clothes in a corner of the room.

While Newly was removing Matt's clothing, Kitty checked the stove to see if there was any hot water. She was pleased to find that Doc had left a small fire on, and the water in the pot sitting atop it was warm. She poured a small amount into a basin and began gently washing blood and dirt off Matt's body.

"Pock . . . . . Pock. . . . . . " Matt whispered as he lifted his left arm and touched his chest.

All three stopped their work at the sound of Matt's words. Newly looked at Doc, "Wondering what he's saying?"

"I don't know. I wish he'd wake up." Doc's uneasiness was apparent.

"Doc, what do you need to do first?" Newly watched as Doc stood in thought.

"Well, he needs stitches in that cut on his head. I'm pretty sure he's got a really bad concussion. A couple of ribs are cracked, and his right knee is terribly swollen. Let's take care of the cut. Everything else can wait until he wakes up."

After Doc stitched up the wound, he had Sam, Newly and Burke move Matt to the bedroom.

As the day wore on, Kitty continued to sit by the bed watching Matt closely.

Dusk fell. Doc came in and examined Matt after lighting a lamp. Doc looked at Kitty. It was obvious to him she was exhausted. "Kitty, why don't you go get some rest?"

Kitty just looked at Doc and shook her head no. Doc patted her on the shoulder, "All right. I'll be in the next room. Call me if he wakes up or if there's a problem."

As night settled, Matt stirred and then woke, not knowing where he was.

"Doc," Kitty shouted, "he's awake."

Matt was confused. His head hurt terribly, and he ached all over. He tried to sit up but the pain in his ribs caused him to lie back.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Doc rushed into the room putting his spectacles on. "Well, it's about time you woke up. Some lawman you are sleeping the day away. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. I hurt all over, to tell you the truth."

Doc examined Matt closely. "You'll mend, I guess. You've got a concussion and some cracked ribs. You're going to need a lot of bed rest for a while. And I do mean rest." He glanced at Kitty who had the grace to blush.

Matt looked confused, "I remember fighting Spangler but that's all."

"Spangler's dead, Matt," explained Kitty. "We found you out on the prairie and brought you back to Dodge."

The explanation seemed to satisfy him but suddenly he exclaimed, "My clothes, my clothes! Where are my clothes?"

"I think Newly tossed them somewhere. You're not thinking about getting dressed and leaving here, are you?" Doc growled at him angrily. Seeing Matt getting more upset, he said. "I'll go get the dadblasted clothes. Now, you be still!" Doc walked out of the room shaking his head.

Matt relaxed and then reached for Kitty's hand. "I didn't get killed."

"No, Cowboy, but you sure tried." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Why are you wanting your clothes? You know Doc isn't going to let you out of that bed."

"When I was in Garden City, I found something that reminded me of you. I bought it for you as a peace offering. It's in my shirt pocket. I hope I haven't lost it."

"Pocket! That's what you kept saying over and over."

Matt looked confused.

Kitty explained, "You kept saying pock. We couldn't figure out what you meant."

Doc heard the exchange as he entered the room with the clothes. He had also brought a dose of laudanum for Matt.

"Matt," Doc shook his figure at him, "Here are your clothes. Kitty, make him take this dose of laudanum. Since the patient is obviously going to live due to my expert care, I'm going to go get myself something to eat before I die of starvation." With that, Doc left.

Kitty handed Matt a glass of water and watched as he grudgingly swallowed it with the medicine.

Matt knew he'd be asleep soon. "Kitty, look in my right shirt pocket. There should be a small box in it."

Kitty picked up the shirt and reached into the pocket finding the box. It looked battered. Matt's face fell. "I hope it's in one piece. Open it."

Kitty opened the box carefully finding the cameo well wrapped with cotton batting and undamaged.

The look of pleasure on her face was not lost on Matt.

"It's beautiful. I've always wanted a cameo."

"It reminded me of you." Matt said softly.

Kitty looked up from the cameo, "It did?"

"Yes, it's elegant and beautiful. Just like you."

Kitty teared up. "Oh, Matt, sometimes you do surprise me. I love it. Thank you."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"You might get more than a kiss once you get well."

"Well, that's an incentive to get better as quickly as possible."

"Yes, it most certainly is." Kitty pinned the cameo to her collar as she said, "Move over."

"Huh?"

"I said move over. If you can, that is. Surely there's enough space for me on the bed."

"I'm not well yet." Matt's blue eyes sparkled as he teased her.

"Well, I'm just offering encouragement tonight." Kitty chuckled.

Matt eased over, slowly, grimacing from the pain. Kitty lay beside him taking care not to hurt him. She turned on her side with her arm over his chest and was asleep in seconds.

Matt yawned as the laudanum took effect. His last thought before giving into sleep was wondering how long it would take him to get well and claim his get-well offering from Kitty.

THE END


End file.
